Lilibet
|MaxStat = }} Mercenary of Rekos who wanted to be a tailor. __TOC__ Hero Background Originally born into a tailor family on the planet Rekos, she was raised by mercenaries after losing her parents in a civil war, and became a wandering swordswoman. Until she met Straze, the Black Knight, and her life changed forever. Connections |} Skills chance to make them unable to be buffed for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Lilibet brutally cuts the enemy, with a chance each to inflict four bleeding effects for 2 turns before increasing her Combat Readiness by 50%. ( ) Lilibet brutally cuts the enemy, with a chance each to inflict four bleeding effects for 2 turns before increasing her Combat Readiness by 50%. Deals additional damage when target isn't buffed. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Scissors of Fury :She cuts everything in any shape she wants. :Dispatch Mission: Gourmet Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Lilibet *Unknown Slate Awakening Tier List Lilibet is great against any team that runs a reviver. She does best against Arbiter Vildred and Ruele of Light in PvP. Her S1 has unable to be buffed debuff, her S2 provides some bleeds, which compliments Baiken if you have her. Her biggest take is her S3, which makes any unit she kills with this skill rest in their tombstones forever. Now any team that can revive won’t be much of an issue. However, you need your Lilibet to do enough damage to ensure the target dies. Her soul burn multipliers are high, so that won’t be an issue. Aside from fighting revivers in PvP, she doesn’t have much to offer for PvE besides being a single target damage dealer. There are other options like Cermia, Luna, Commander Lorina or Sol that are ahead of the packing order for PvE. Recommended Artifacts General : Exorcist's Tonfa (nuker): This is required to ensure the killing blow to activate extinction. : Hell Cutter (extra crit): Gives her the extra critical rate she needs. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Daydream Joker Recommended Set :Damage: / :Damage2: / :Damage3: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Critical Hit Chance > Critical Hit Damage > Speed > Health(%) > Effectiveness Labryrinth Camping :Sad Memory: "The truth is... I always wanted to be a tailor. If only my family hadn't been separated..." :Joyful Memory: "When I was young, I cut up some fabric with my father's scissors and made a handkerchief, and he praised for doing a wonderful job." Sprite Portrait Category:Cannot Buff Heroes Category:Bleed Heroes Category:Extinction Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Skill Nullifier Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Rekos Heroes Category:Otherworldly Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes